Maiden Mother Crone
by Kira Tamarion
Summary: Loghain experiences the seasons of life in the arms of what appears to be mystery woman...or is she? A rated M one shot


**Maiden, Mother, Crone**

_**The Maiden**_

Loghain and his father, Gareth, were hunting in the Gwaren forest. Loghain was just 17 years old. It was late afternoon; Gareth went to their campsite to rest, leaving Loghain to enjoy a bit of a walk and watch the sun's fading rays stream through the forest canopy. It was spring and the forest floor was full of new growth.

Suddenly, standing in front of him in a pool of sunlight was a young woman. Loghain thought she was about his age. She had yellow eyes, hair as red as fire and a face more beautiful than any Loghain had ever seen. She wore a long tunic over a chemise; he was tantalized by the sway of her hips she walked towards him. She stopped when they were face to face. Loghain was about to speak, but the woman put a gentle finger to his lips.

The air surrounding them was scented with sandalwood and Andraste's grace. Loghain, gently breathed it in, his body relaxing, his spirits buoyed. He could no long remain quiet. His voice belayed his amazement. "Who _are_ you?"

"I am but a maiden, a child of the land."

"You are no mere farmer's daughter."

The maiden did not speak; she kissed him. Shocked, he simply stood there. Then she depended the kiss and Loghain, overcome by her scent, the still of the forest, and his own need pulled her into his arms; one arm was around her delicate waist, and the other was cradling her head. He plundered her willing mouth, delighting in the taste of her lips. _As sweet as a Gwaren strawberry._

Loghain reluctantly pulled away. "Are you a _truly_ a maiden?"

Her yellow eyes looked into his, it was as if she could speak with them. Loghain knew the answer and held her at arms length. "Then you should be saving that _pleasure_ to have with your future husband."

"Perhaps _you_ are my future husband?" A playful smile brightened her face, and twinkled in her eyes.

Loghain laughed. "I should be so lucky."

She took both of his hands and pulled him in close, standing on her tiptoes to reach his ear. "You _are_." Her voice was rich and sultry and Loghain could no longer find it within himself to push her away. Holding her in his arms once again, he softly kissed her lips, moving his mouth up her jaw to her ears. She clutched his shoulders and moaned softly at his touch.

Loghain looked at the irresistible beauty as he held her.

"What is it, _Lethallin_?" Her voice like the whisper of breeze.

"You speak the language of the Dales?" Gareth's surprise was clear.

Again, she smiled and nodded.

"I _must_ know your name."

"_Lethallan_ will do." She practically purred.

"I...do...have a confession to make." A blush spread over Loghain's face.

She placed her finger again to his lips, knowingly. "Then we will _both_ experience something new, _Lethallin_."

Loghain smiled and then brushed his hands over her breasts; he could feel her nipples hardened as she gasped. Loghain pulled her tunic over her head and pushed her chemise down past her shoulders so he could put his mouth to the bare skin of her breasts. Her hand guided his head to her nipples. Loghain understood and began licking, suckling and teasing each one.

He looked up and noticed a soft bed of moss near by. Lifting the her in his arms he laid her out gently on the moss, and carefully removed the rest of her clothing, as she removed his. Loghain was enraptured by her body's curves and could not get enough of stroking her skin with his hands. She arched towards him, moaning more loudly.

Loghain knew the _basics_ of what to do, but he realized he knew _none_ of the nuances. So he opted for doing things slowly, carefully, and teasingly; regardless of how hard and ready he already was. His hands and mouth caressed her skin, from her breasts, over her abdomen, and down her legs. He could see and hear the effect his ministrations were having on her. She arched her back, writhed and moaned, especially as he moved his hands up her legs, to the inside of her thighs. There he found her hot center hidden behind strawberry blond curls. _As if I have found some kind of treasure. _He gently spread her legs and moved his hands closer. _Maker, she feels so soft and wet. _

She held held her breath as his hands began to touch her folds. She gasped as he gently stroked her, eventually finding her pearl.

Moaning and panting she thrust her hips against his hand, her voice deep and filled with want. "_Lethallin_…."

Loghain looked at her body as she writhed in response to his touch, noting were his fingers and mouth went, learning what increased her pleasure. He found her core again and gently, slowly, slipped a finger inside. He could feel her clamp down on him. Just thinking about what it would feel like when he was inside her, Loghain nearly finished right then

He added an additional finger and thrust them in a bit faster; he lightly rubbed her pearl with his thumb. He saw her back arch; she licked her lips as she moaned and started to pant. She began to match his rhythm, stroke for stroke. Her voice beginning to keen and moan.

She could barely speak. "_Li..Lithallin_…I'm am so...so close."

Loghain smiled to himself as he kissed her words away, then whispered in her ear, "_Lithallan_, let go…just let go."

It was as if she were waiting for that exact command. She screamed into Loghain's mouth, her thighs clamped down on his hand, he could feel her juices flowing. Once she had calmed down, he removed his hand. Curious, he licked his fingers. Looking into her yellow eyes, he smiled. "You taste as wonderful as you look."

The young woman blushed. "Let me feel you."

Without a word, Loghain took her soft hand and guided it to his very hard member. Her hands caressed the smooth skin of his shaft. Grasping it with her delicate hands, she began to stoke it.

After a short time, Loghain hissed and pulled her hand away. "I don't want of finish too fast.

"_Lethallan_, please take me."

Loghain smiled an placed himself over her. "I know this might hur…"

She cut him off with a searing kiss as she lead his member towards her.

Loghain gently pushed. The maiden felt both the agony and the ecstasy, until he was all the way in, then she only felt the ecstasy. Loghain looked into her eyes, barely able to control himself, he slowly started to move. She met his rhythm. She urged him, "_Lethallan_, there is no need to be _too_ gentle. Please, I want to feel you deep inside me."

He smiled and hilted himself inside her, moving faster and deeper making her moan and writhe underneath him. Loghain was close to his release, the maiden practically screaming as they went over the edge together. Afterwards, Loghain held her in his arms.

Loghain woke up a short time later, fully clothed. He saw no evidence of the maiden anywhere. The forest smelled like the forest, without a hint of sandalwood or Andraste's' Grace. At first, Loghain was simply going to attribute it to a dream, albeit an excellent one, when he was again enveloped in her scent. He looked around and saw no one.

On the whisper of a breeze he heard. "_Ma serannas, Lethallan."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Mother<strong>_

It was late summer, going into fall. Celia had died the winter before, and Anora was sill young. They stayed, mostly, in Denerim, where he focused on rebuilding the Ferelden. After several _particularly_ contentious weeks, Loghain decided to get away for several days. Remembering the times with his father, he decided to go hunting. Between Denerim and Amaranthine, he foudnd a small forest that was starting to show fall color, and decided to set camp. After several days without a single catch, Loghain became disgruntled "Even the animals aren't cooperating."

He was walking in the late afternoon, enjoying the quiet. The sun's setting rays streamed through the forest canopy, leaves that had turned gold for the fall, glowed in the setting sun. Loghain couldn't help but remember the beautiful maiden and the afternoon of passion they had shared. He was never certain if it was just a dream, but it was something that he would always hold in the deep recesses of his soul.

"_Andaran atish'an, Lethallin_."

Loghain started at the words, turning around he saw her, the same yellow eyes and flaming red hair. She looked more mature than the first time he saw her; her body had filled out giving her luscious hips and a generous bosom. As a maiden she was beautiful; as a _woman _she was exquisite. She came up to him, and again the scent of sandalwood and Andraste's Grace enveloped them.

Pulling her into his arms, he looked into her eyes. "So, again we meet, _Lethallan_. Are you going to share your name with me this time? After all," His eyes twinkled. "We _are_ on intimate terms."

She laughed, a rich mature voice that sounded through his entire body. He was already erect, painfully so.

"She stroked his face, you can call me _Asha_."

It was Loghain's turn to laugh. "You want me to call you 'woman'?"

"It is what I am. Should that not be what you call me?"

Loghain answered by pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Looking into her eyes, he felt the same rapture he felt all those years ago. "Where have you been all this time?"

She smiled and put her hand to his chest. "Where you've always kept me."

"Then you are simply a dream?"

"No, _Lethallin_, I am a woman of the land, just as I was a child of the land when we first met." She pulled his head to hers and gave him a gentle kiss.

Loghain returned in kind. Suddenly not caring about anything else but the feel of her in his arms. His voice deep and filled with promise. "This time, I can ravish you properly, as you deserve to be." Picking her up, he carried her to his campsite, refusing to let her down until they were in his tent, where they both undressed each other, eager to be skin to skin.

He kissed her everywhere, slowly remembering what pleasured her most. This time, he spread her legs and rested each over his shoulders. She felt his breath lightly blowing on her folds and gasped. "_Lethallin_…wha…"

"Shhh, just lay back and feel what I'm doing to you." His tongue swirled and licked her folds, intentionally ignoring her pearl. Moaning, she arched her back trying to press herself against his tongue, but Loghain held her legs firmly to keep her in place, forbidding her to increase the pace.

He brought his head up. "Patience, Madame. All in good time." He continued, moving his tongue in and out of her core. Driving her towards release, he could feel the tension throughout her body, he slowly licked and sucked her pearl, then she yelled and shuddered through her release.

Loghain moved up to look into her eyes, and kissed her, allowing her to taste the sweetness of her own juices.

She pushed him up a bit then rolled him over so she was on top. "I too know more since the last time we met." She proceeded to show him, moving her hands over his body, noticing the scars that were not there the last time. She softly kissed and licked each one. Loghain moaned and she moved down his body, her hair lightly brushing against his manhood, teasing him.

Finally, she licked her way his shaft. Licking and kissing all around it, before she blew lightly across the top of his erection, then took his entire length in her warm mouth.

"Maker! _Asha_! That feels amazing." This was something Celia had never done for him and he refused to go to a brothel.

He thrust into her mouth and together they found an intimate rhythm. When he was close to his release, he pulled her up and settled her over his member. She smiled knowingly and slowly enveloped him. Loghain arched into her body and then grabbed her hips, deliberately slowing her down. He chuckled. "I am not a young man any more."

Asha smiled and rotated her hips, writhing and moaning, her breasts swaying gently. Loghain began to speed up the pace, his release close. He slid his fingers between them and messaged her pearl as he thrust into her harder and faster. They screamed their release together, Loghain holding tight to her hips afterward, refusing to be parted. She lay down over his chest hearing the beating of his heart.

He woke up in his tent, undressed, and it was full dark, so he lit a candle. Sure enough, just like the last time, he saw no evidence of her. Yet, instead of feeling loss or pain, he felt warmth spread throughout his body, filling his soul with great joy.

As he lay down to sleep, he smelled sandalwood and Andraste's grace, and on the breeze he heard her voice. "_Ma serannas, Lethallin. Thank you for your gift." _ Loghain could not figure out what she meant. "Of course this could all be part of the dream, and if so, it was a _marvelous_ dream." Loghain laid back and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Crone<strong>_

The Landsmeet had ended, and Loghain had paid the ultimate price for his actions. After the fatal blow, Loghain opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by the blight-ridden lands of Ferelden. Slowly standing, he looked around. "Clearly this is some kind of punishment for my actions. As if dying weren't enough."

Then on the breeze, which should have smelled like death and rot, was _her _scent, sandalwood and Andraste's grace. He looked around and saw her. She was his age now, her yellow eyes as clear as the day they met, but her hair was snow white. She was handsome woman, but unlike the times before, she wore no smile.

This time, Loghain was the one to speak first. "_Andaran atish'an, Asha_."

She smiled sadly. Walking up to him and stroking his face, her sultry voice roughened by age, "You can call me _Asha'belannar,_ for I am now a woman of many years."

Loghain still thought her very beautiful, but this was no place or time for being intimate. "Asha'belannar, Asha, you will always be my maiden." He held her hands in his. "Where do we go from here?"

"Where I must go you cannot follow." She gestured to the dead land. "My time here is at an end. I came to say goodbye."

Loghain took in all that she had said. He felt the coldness of being alone, but his face showed no emotion. "May I ask one question?"

She smiled knowingly. "You ask of your gift?"

Loghain nodded.

"When I first met you I was but a maiden. The second time, you made me a mother."

Loghain was shocked. "You had my child and did not think to tell me! Was it all just a game?"

Her eyes held a twinkle. "No. It was just the way it _had_ to be."

Loghain was still angry. "Who will you entrap next?"

"I entrap no one! Tell me, _Lethallin_, what would you have done if I turned up with your _bastard_ child?"

Loghain hung his head, the answer clear.

"Then why to you snort and snarl so?"

Loghain sighed and looked up. His voice resigned. "I hope wherever the Maker sends me, that I will be allowed to keep you in my heart."

She kissed him once more and was gone; her scent still enveloped him, her last words, again on the breeze_. "Ma serannas, Lethallin, ma'arlath, I love you."_


End file.
